Personal security devices that produce a loud alarm signal may be used to discourage would-be attackers. Such security devices may employ an electronic circuit activated by the removal of a pin causing completion of an electrical path activating an audio transducer such as a buzzer or the like. The pin, which may be relatively easy to remove, is difficult to reinsert preventing the alarm from being easily deactivated by the attacker.
For such alarm units to be effective, they must be carried to be accessible at a moment's notice. As a consequence, the alarm units may be activated accidentally. The pins, which can be attached to a strap so that they may be easily located in an emergency, are particularly susceptible to catching on objects which pull them free. An accidental activation, for example in an elevator or office, can be a traumatic experience and may result in the user foregoing the protection offered by the alarm system altogether. Making the alarm unit more difficult to activate may compromise its value in an emergency situation.
Remembering to carry the alarm on a regular basis can be difficult, and holding the alarm unit in one's hands so that it is immediately available is burdensome and awkward.